Songs of the Night
by Tehri
Summary: Different times in Ciel's and Sebastian's life as a young master and a butler, told from the beginning. SebastianxCiel eventually.
1. Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note: Kuroshitsuji is not mine in any way; it belongs to Toboso Yana completely. And the songs used in this are from the Phantom of the Opera, and they are property of Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

Phantom of the Opera

The pain hit the small boy like a tidal wave, making him scream and gasp for air at the same time. He knew all too well what these people were planning, what was going to happen. He saw the leader step forward, a shining dagger in his hand. There would be no hesitation in "purifying" the "unclean" family that had served as the Queen's watchdogs. This far, they had enjoyed to keep him alive, to humiliate him in every way they could think of. He heard the man (or was it a man) call out something, but he couldn't hear the words. In fact, he didn't want to hear them. But as he saw that dagger raised, aimed for his heart, he felt as if something burst within him. Pure fury and hatred seemed to leak out from his entire body, and the dagger lowered slowly, slowly... And stopped. He blinked. Everything around him was black; he could still see the altar he was lying on, he saw the blood red sheet that covered him partly. And as he turned his head, he saw a dark shape and a pair of blood red eyes just a few feet away, and a strange voice uttered a name.

"Ciel Phantomhive, hm? What a pretty name, little child."

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name...  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind..."_

"Who are you?" He was aware of that he sounded furious, and he wanted to sound that way. But the strange voice hushed him, and the shape moved a little closer.

"You must be aware of what I am", it said. "What sort of power do you think hatred and fury can summon? Or did you believe that your pathetic little prayers had been answered?"

He scowled, feeling the anger burn in him at the implication.

"How would God reach me here", he growled. "I would not pray to him for anything."

Blood red eyes glinted, and the voice sounded very amused.

"You still wish to escape", it said. "You wish to take revenge. I can feel that within you, boy. Do you want me to grant you that power?"

He blinked, surprised at the shadow's sudden offer. A way out of this? A way to let these people taste the same pain and humiliation he felt? Yes, he liked the sound of that.

"Yes", he said, forcing himself to be calm. "Yes, I want you to grant me that power."

"Then, do you wish to form a contract with me? It will bind me to you, and I will have to follow your orders, no matter what they might be. But you must remember something, little _master_."  
"I tire with this", he growled. "What is it that I must remember?"  
A chuckle.

"You must remember", said the voice, "that once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the Gates of Heaven."

He snorted.

"Would someone who believed in God summon you?"

"Then, I will ask you: Do you wish to form a contract?"

"Enough", he said sharply. "Form the contract and grant my wish!"

The shape seemed to take a form, slowly turning into the shape of a man with a cruel smile.

"Kill these people!"

"_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind!"_

There was blood all over the room, he noticed when he sat up. He groaned and placed one hand over his right eye, feeling like something was stinging the eyeball itself. Had it been a dream? No, it couldn't have been. He had formed a contract with some shadowy being, and ordered it to kill... And he was alive... He shivered, not noticing until now how cold this room of stone was. A moment later, he blinked, feeling how someone or something gently wrapped a blanket around him. Instinctively, he flinched and slapped away the hand he saw on his shoulder. A soft chuckle.

"Young master, you're shivering." The voice... "I'm merely making sure that you won't be cold."

He turned his head, blinking as he found himself staring at a tall man with pale skin, raven hair and blood red eyes. And a very odd smile, both comforting and mocking at the same time. He moved back, feeling suspicious.

"Who are you", he asked.

The man sighed, still smiling.

"My name would be too difficult for a human to pronounce", that calm voice explained. "So I have no name."  
He frowned a little, remembering the contract.

"Then I'll name you", he said. "From now on, your name is Sebastian."

The man raised an eyebrow, the smile never wavering.

"And a surname", he said politely.

Ciel Phantomhive slowly stood up, grappling at the blanket.

"Michaelis", he replied. "Sebastian Michaelis. That's your name."

He still couldn't take his eyes off that face, that smiling, mocking face.

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear..."_

"You wish to return home, Young Master?"

"Yes. The house will have to be rebuilt, but yes, I want to go home..."

That aggravating smile...

"Young Master... Pardon me, but what role should I take on?"

Ciel frowned, trying to think of something. To be honest, he would need a few servants... So why not start with the one who'd make sure that the servants did what they should?

"You'll be my butler, Sebastian", he said calmly. "And I have a few orders for you as well, regarding some other things."

"_I am the mask you wear..."  
"It's me they hear."_

As Sebastian carried Ciel out from the more or less ruined house, the moon had started to rise. The demon-turned-butler noticed quickly that Ciel didn't smile at the sight; instead, he looked rueful.

"What a sight", the boy murmured. "Innocent white, huh..." Then, a very faint smirk. "No... More like very old bones..."

And Sebastian smiled, calmly looking at the moon. In a way, his new master was right; the full moon did have the same colour as old bones.

"A wondrous sight, young master", he said quietly, earning a strange glance from the boy. "It's been a long time since I last saw the moon rise like this..."

"Be quiet and just go..." Ciel sounded tired, and Sebastian chuckled silently before he obliged.

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery"_  
"_Were both in you..."_

They travelled as swiftly as they could, Sebastian not even stopping for a breather; he told his young master that it was not needed. When they finally reached the burnt manor, Sebastian gently put his charge down and allowed him to explore the ruins. It didn't take long before Ciel found something; he picked up a ring, a silver ring with a single blue stone.

"The Phantomhive ring", he murmured. "I suppose I have to carry it now..."

Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"What next, young master?"  
"... The manor shall have to be rebuilt. If anything here can be salvaged, make sure that it's done."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he looked around at the damage. Even he had heard about the Phantomhive family before. This boy was in for a world of night...

"_And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind!"_  
"_Sing, my Angel of Music! Sing for me!"_


	2. The Music of the Night

The Music of the Night

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne..._

_To this kingdom,_

_Where all must pay homage to music..._

_Music..._

_You have come here,_

_For one purpose, and one alone!_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me,_

_To serve me, to sing_

_For my music..._

_My music..._

Sebastian found with time that he enjoyed watching as his young master, Ciel Phantomhive, slowly descended into darkness. The boy would not believe in God, and had given his entire being to revenge. He would not let anyone pity him, and he used Sebastian only as a pawn in a big game of chess with no rules. He was already after one year a cold and ruthless boy, as well as surprisingly business-savvy, being the owner of the Funtom Company. He was, in many people's eyes, a very strange child. In the eyes of the three new servants, he was the best master they could have, despite the strange antics. More than once had the raven-haired butler heard the chef, Bard, say that the young master thought like a soldier at times. Maylene, the maid, apparently liked to think of the boy as the smartest, coldest and kindest child she had ever met. And Finnian, the gardener, always seemed to do his very best (which normally ended in a slight disaster) whenever the young master would say that he had done a good job. But they weren't the ones who normally saw the young master when he was at his more vulnerable behaviour; while Ciel apparently didn't mind darkness he encountered with open eyes, he had frequent nightmares that made him wake up bathing in cold sweat. He'd never say a word when he woke up, he never screamed. However, Sebastian would always be there by his side just when he opened his eyes.

_Night-time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation;_

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defences..._

Whenever the young master would wake up, Sebastian would just smile a bit at him and ask him in a faintly mocking tone if a nightmare really was enough to wake him. And the flustered boy would glare at him and tell him to be quiet.

"You're the one who woke me up", he often muttered as he settled down again. "You and your humming..."

They both knew all too well that Sebastian absolutely never hummed. He didn't like the noise. But Ciel apparently felt better if he could blame it all on something else than a silly nightmare. Sebastian always just smiled and waited for the boy to fall asleep again; while he didn't stay there all night, he liked to sit there for a while and watch the child sleep. After all, Ciel was still just a little boy. He might be used to darkness, but there was another kind of night that he was not acquainted with yet. And Sebastian, being the ultimate butler as he was, wanted to show him.

_Slowly, gently,_

_Night unfurls its splendour._

_Grasp it, sense it;_

_Tremulous and tender..._

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day;_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light..._

_And listen to the music of the night..._

There was one night, one particular night, when the nightmare suddenly got worse than usual. Ciel woke up with a shriek, his mismatched eyes wide and terrified. It took him a short while to realise that he was in his own bedroom, and not in that horrible place he visited in his dreams. And when he realised this, he also heard a soft tune being played on a violin; he looked around in the room, blinking as he saw Sebastian stand by the window. The curtains were pulled back, and the demon seemed to bathe in the gentle moonlight where he stood, playing the delicate instrument in his young master's bedroom. For a moment, the boy thought about scolding him, but then the demon calmly started to sing; the voice was gentle, kind in a way, and made Ciel start to relax and lay down again. Sebastian smiled and kept on playing and singing until the boy had fallen asleep again, this time without any nightmares haunting his mind. As he gently closed the curtains, he glanced at the now sleeping young earl, smiling as he thought of the boy's growing attachment to the darker side of the world.

_Close your eyes,_

_And surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_Purge your thoughts_

_Of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live,_

_As you've never lived before..._

Sebastian began, with time, to notice how Ciel seemed to form his own night. He didn't want to wander in the light again; he clung to his belief as if it truly was the last thing that would keep him alive.

"Something once lost will never return."

Those words passed over the young master's lips far too often, and every time his hand would stray to touch the eye patch that covered the contract's seal. But somehow, Sebastian found this boy to be the most sensible person he had ever met. He did not try to chase after delusions. He accepted that he could not go back to the way his life used to be; his parents would never come back, and he could never be the happy child he once was. All he could do was to accept his new life and live this way. An orphaned child, the young head of the Phantomhive family, who would most likely not live to see his eighteenth birthday. And Sebastian but smiled as he watched the boy, appreciating the boy's life in a way. And appreciating that he was a part of it. He liked to watch when Ciel sank deeper into the night he had shaped on his own, and did nothing to climb back up. Even when the day held out strong arms that wanted the boy to lean against them and start to live in the day again, the boy smacked those arms away and said that he would live his life the way he chose to, and that the day was forever lost to him.

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall caress you._

_Hear it, feel it,_

_Secretly possess you..._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness, which_

_You know you cannot fight..._

_The darkness of the music of the night._

Sebastian liked to think that Ciel was the most efficient of all those who had been the Queen's watchdogs. True, the boy had a demon on his side who would follow his every will, but even without that, the boy knew exactly what he was doing. And in fact, the demon enjoyed helping this little human. He was so unlike other humans, and it was very intriguing. Slowly, very slowly, the boy had begun to trust Sebastian in a way that he would not trust anyone else. The demon never lied to him, and would not leave his master's side either. Sebastian had never disobeyed a single order; the teasing about Ciel asking the wrong thing of him was however not included in that. He followed the order, after all, and if they took a wrong turn, then Sebastian had still not disobeyed. Ciel had just ordered the wrong thing. And even though the teasing did annoy the boy, Sebastian enjoyed reminding his young master that he was not of this world; and therefore, Ciel did need to remember that even though he had a contract with the demon, that did not stop the demon's own personality quirks to slip through that perfect facade. But by this, they also got a little closer to each other.

_Let your mind_

_Start to journey through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts _

_Of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you long to be!_

_Only then_

_Can you belong to me..._

Sebastian smiled to himself in the shadows, smiled at absolutely nothing in particular. Smiled because he thought that he might as well do so. He couldn't let this perfect facade drop just yet; he was still bound to the boy, and had, for some reason, no wish for this to end yet. His smile got just a little wider, and he glanced at his faint reflection in a window. His young master's soul was getting more tainted every minute, more impure. He was but a boy, and yet he already had a soul that Sebastian could imagine would be an amazing feast when the time came. When the boy died, he'd eat his fill. And the world would slowly forget about the Phantomhive family. Such a sweet sensation, this waiting... Seeing how this soul slowly got darker and darker, how the night embraced it.

_Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me,_

_Savour each sensation..._

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write..._

_The power of_

_The music of the night._

Soon, he would get to keep the boy's life within him, forever. The night was a cruel mistress, but one he adored and wished to show his young master without leaving anything out. Ciel would get to see everything for what it was, and perhaps then he would understand...

_You alone can make my song take flight..._

_Help me make the music of the night..._


	3. I Remember Stranger Than You Dreamt It

I Remember – Stranger Than You Dreamt It

"I'd like to see how you truly look."

Sebastian blinked, a frown slowly appearing on his face as he eyed his young master. Ciel had been very pensive all morning, and to suddenly come with this request...

"Why, young master...?"

"You appeared before me in that shape when the contract was formed, did you not? But I can't remember it..."

"_I remember there was mist,  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake..."_

"Pardon me, young master, but this is not part of..."

"You have to follow all my orders, don't you?"

"As the contract states, young master. I have to do so. But..."

"And if I order you to show your true face, then you should do so."

"_There were candles all around,  
And on the lake there was a boat...  
And on that boat, there was a man..."_

"Young master, an order like that..."

"It _is_ an order, Sebastian."

The demon did not move a muscle, just stood there and watched his young master with a strange look on his face.

"Are you deaf? I ordered you to show your true face, Sebastian!"

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is that face in the mask?"_

"No."

One single word. To think that one single word was enough to make Ciel scowl and glare daggers at him.

"Are you going against the contract, demon?"

Sebastian smiled, but it was a cold smile.

"No, young master. However, I cannot..."

"It is an order, so you must do as I say!"

For a split second, Sebastian looked like he wanted to slap the boy. He scowled back and let out a low, guttural growl. Ciel blinked, suddenly hesitating. A pair of fangs had been bared, as if Sebastian barely knew about it.

"_Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon!  
Is this what you wanted to see?!"_

"It is the only order I cannot and will not under any circumstances obey, young master. It is not for humans to see. Not even if the human in question is my master."

Slowly, the demon calmed, but the deadly glare would not quite vanish from his eyes.

"If it ever came to that I would have to use that shape, I would either do it far away from you or make sure that you could not see."

"_Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper!  
Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you!  
Curse you..."_

Ciel frowned.

"Why would you not show it to any human?"

"Because I am not allowed to, young master..."

The demon calmly eyed the boy, the angry glare vanishing from his gaze.

"Demons are not allowed to show their true shapes to humans, unless it's a special situation. But I should not, under any circumstances, have to show you how I look."

"_Stranger than you dreamt it.  
Can you even dare to look,  
Or bear to think of me?"_

"Humans could normally not bear the sight of a demon, young master."

Once again, Ciel scowled.

"The feeble-minded, perhaps." The boy's voice was snappy. "But I doubt that it would be very terrifying."

Sebastian merely smiled.

"You wouldn't know, young master..."

"_This loathsome gargoyle,  
Who burns in hell, but secretly  
Yearns for Heaven.  
Secretly, secretly...  
But..."_

"I wouldn't know because you won't show me."

"With a good reason, young master. Please, do not ask me to show you again."

"Tch. Don't tell me what to do."

"I apologise. It was not my place."

"_Fear can turn to love,  
You'll learn to see, to find the man  
Behind the monster, this  
Repulsive carcass,  
Who seems a beast, but secretly  
Dreams of beauty,  
Secretly,  
Secretly..."_


	4. Masquerade

Masquerade

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!  
_

_Masquerade!  
_

_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
_

_Masquerade!  
_

_Every face a different shade!  
_

_Masquerade!  
_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

Sebastian was, all things considered, a man who was often amused by something. And what he found most amusing was the way Ciel would act at certain times; around other people, he put up a perfect facade, a flawless mask, to keep them out. Only at very rare times did he let that mask drop, even at his own home. True, his face would show mock expressions of emotions, but his brilliant blue eyes would remain cold and unyielding. No matter how amusing he might find a subject, he'd never drop the mask if there were people around him. Sebastian liked to poke fun at his young master only to see the facade shatter and reveal a flurry of sudden emotions, just to see him act like the child he truly was.

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce,_

_Fool and king, ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black, queen and priest,_

_Trace of rouge, face of beast._

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride,_

_On the merry-go-round_

_In an inhuman race._

Sometimes when they visited him, Sebastian suspected that the eerily grinning Undertaker knew very well that Ciel's face was set in a stone cold mask. And as all masks, this one could be removed. While Sebastian had already become something of an expert at this, the Undertaker did play his cards wonderfully well and got surprisingly close to the young earl with every card he laid down for them to see. And the strange man did seem to enjoy this game just as much as Sebastian did. Every time they had been there to ask for information, the Undertaker would grin and lean closer in an ominous way, asking the boy if he was up for the challenge. And each time, Sebastian would wish that they could stay for just a while longer so that the poor man finally received some credit for his hard work; but Ciel always chose that moment to tell Sebastian that it was time that they left.

_Eye of gold, thigh of blue,_

_True is false. Who is who?_

_Curl of lip, swirl of gown,_

_Ace of hearts, face of clown._

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up,_

_Till you've drowned_

_In the light, in the sound!_

_But who can name the face?_

Ciel always wondered why Sebastian kept smiling in the way he did; it was as if he constantly found something amusing. In the presence of his young master, the demon always had a smile to spare, No matter the situation, even if the butler looked deadly serious, there was always a smile hiding behind his voice and in his eyes. It could hardly be part of the "perfect butler"-act, the boy suspected. Surely the demon knew that a butler would hardly smile like that all the time; in fact, most butlers the boy had seen had their faces set in unreadable masks. Although... The smile did work in the same way. It was near impossible to know what the demon was thinking because of that smile. Most of the time, the butler's mood would burn through the smile and infect the air, making the situation feel uncomfortable or directly threatening. Ciel often entertained himself by watching Sebastian lecture or reprimand the servants without even saying anything; the butler just stood there and smiled, while the threatening air grew heavier. And Ciel sat somewhere, smirking at the situation. The man was skilled; he had to give him that.

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads!_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

There was so much about this mask the demon carried that confused the young earl. For one, Sebastian had calmly declared that he would never lie to his young master. But in fact, the demon's entire existence as a human was a lie. Nothing else. And even as a human, people seemed to find him a bit odd, which certainly was not good. Ciel did not like to attract attention, even though Sebastian seemed to enjoy it to the fullest. However, the butler kept following the orders given to him, and if he was asked to be subtle and not attract any sort of unwanted attention, he would not do so. That was one other thing that Ciel found a bit puzzling. He had a hard time imagining that Sebastian liked to be among weak humans. But the demon actually seemed to like the bonds of this contract. He seemed eager to please his young master, in whatever way he could. And Ciel had a dawning suspicion that his soul was worth more than the demon would let on. But he chose not to say anything, and simply allowed his demon to wear this mask, since it seemed to keep him in a good mood.

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows, breathing lies!_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes!_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you!_

Ciel was, at the moment, most tempted to tell Sebastian that it was time for their honoured guests to leave, but considering how utterly rude that would be, he kept his mouth shut and merely listened to the voices in the room. He had not been surprised at that Elizabeth had shown up; the surprise had been that her mother was there as well. So Ciel was on his best behaviour, and had demanded that Sebastian acted as the butler he was. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ be embarrassed in front of his own aunt (or Elizabeth, for that matter). Especially not on this night. The hours ticked away, and Ciel noticed that somehow he had not gotten tired yet. Strange, considering that he was normally asleep at this time...

_What a night! What a crowd!_

_Makes you glad, makes you proud._

_All the crème de la crème,_

_Watching us, watching them._

_And all our fears are in the past!_

_Three months, of relief! Of delight!_

_Of Elysian peace!_

_And we can breathe at last!_

Two hours before midnight, even more people arrived. Ciel felt confused at first, but soon got an explanation from Elizabeth; she had invited them all. And to his immense surprise, even Lau was among those people. The Chinese man, with his "sister" in tow, gave the young earl a cheery wave and disappeared in the crowd. Sebastian muttered something about refreshments and disappeared, probably hurrying to the kitchen so that he could take care of everything before Bard heard about the guests. And Ciel put on his best "young master of the house"-mask, and spoke to some of the guests, even though he was mostly occupied with Elizabeth.

_No more notes. No more ghosts._

_Here's a health. Here's a toast,_

_To a prosperous year,_

_To our friends who are here._

_May the splendour never fade!_

_What a blessed release,_

_And what a masquerade!_

When the "feast" finally ended and the last of the guests had left (including the rather persistent Lau), the marchioness and her daughter thanked Ciel for the evening and returned home in their carriage. Ciel was now more tired than he could ever remember being, and he could barely stand upright. A chuckling Sebastian lifted him up, smiling at how the boy did not even protest, and carried him to his room. The young earl did need to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep..."

Sebastian blinked at the slightly muffled voice and glanced down at the boy in his arms. A beat, and then the smile was back.

"Young master, you need to sleep", he said and put the boy down on the bed. "It's late, and you still need to be up early tomorrow." He tilted his head a little. "Or are you afraid of falling asleep?"

Ciel lifted his head and glared at the man.

"I'm not afraid", he hissed. "Just what are you implying?"

"I merely worry that eventual nightmares might wake you, young master..." Red eyed locked with sapphire blue ones, refusing to look away. "That is all."

"_What are you afraid of?"_

_"Let's not argue..." "Let's not argue..."_

"_Please pretend." "I can only hope"_

"_You will understand in time." "I'll understand in time."_

Sebastian remained in Ciel's room for a while and watched the boy sleep. He had kept his mask up for much longer than usual, and he had not allowed himself to show any signs of being tired during the entire evening. Not until after everyone had left. In a way, the demon did appreciate the fact that Elizabeth and her mother had arranged it all without Ciel even knowing about it; it had helped to take the young earl's mind off of things, it seemed. And every time that could be done was much appreciated. With a low sigh, Sebastian stood and picked up the candle holder and left the room, closing the door as quietly as he could.

"There's not much left", he murmured to himself as he walked down the corridor. "It'll be time soon, young master..."

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads!_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!_


	5. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_**Author's Note: I will tell you already now that I have changed one word in the beginning of the song's text; the original line is "you were once a friend and father". You will see just how I have changed it as soon as you've read past this :P Now: ENJOY!  
**_

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_You were once my one companion…  
You were all that mattered…  
You were once a friend and master;  
Then my world was shattered…_

Sebastian stared at the slowly dying boy in front of him. He had done what he promised, and yet he couldn't help but wish that there was some way to reverse it. But once a soul was gone, it could not be returned, at least not through the power that Sebastian held. To Ciel, he must have held immense power. A faint smile flew over his lips, like a shadow that quickly vanished in the night. To think that he was actually this weak... It was not something he had expected at all. He reached out his hand, noticing that the boy's beautiful eyes still followed his movements. Not quite dead yet, then.

"I kept my promise, young master", he murmured. "It'll be alright for you to fade away now..."

For a moment, he thought that he saw a smile tug at the child's lips. Then, a very faint and hoarse voice spoke.

"It... it is not... alright... Sebastian..." He blinked in surprise at the voice. "My... my family... will be forgotten... All our... efforts..."

He smiled faintly himself and trailed his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"All your efforts have not been in vain", he said softly. "Think, young master. People will not forget about the Phantomhive family anytime soon. The people who knew you shall make sure of that. Undertaker, prince Soma, Agni, Lady Elizabeth, and even Lord Randall... Not even the Queen would soon forget everything you have done."

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near..._

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here..._

The boy faded. And Sebastian was left there alone, standing with a child's body in his arms. He shivered, but not because he felt cold. Touching his former master's dead body made a strange feeling rise within him, one that he could not remember ever having. Carefully, he put the body down on the stone bench again and sat down next to it, just watching it for a while. Sebastian was a demon that had seen many beautiful beings wither away and become just as twisted and corrupted as any demon could be, and their beauty had slowly vanished along with their innocence. But Ciel... Ciel's beauty had always remained, as had part of his innocence due to the fact that he had never gotten the chance to reach adulthood...

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would..._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could..._

He was not certain about why he returned to the destroyed mansion. Perhaps it was one piece of that damned "humanity" that had rubbed off on him through his time there, or perhaps it was a weak wish to bring his young master back to the place where he ought to be. But no matter what it was, it felt right in a way,

"We're here, young master", he murmured when he reached the house. "We're... home..."

He blinked in surprise seeing three figures hurry towards him. Those three...

"Sebastian! Oh, we're so happy that you're alright!"

Maylene and Finnian. And right behind them, Bard...

"Oi, Sebastian... What's happened...?" Bard had suddenly stopped, eyeing him carefully. Or more likely, eyeing the lifeless body in his arms. "Why is the young master..."

The other two stopped as well, blinking and staring. Sebastian shook his head once.

"Gone", he replied quietly.

He could see in their eyes that they understood what he meant. And they bowed their heads in silence for a while, before Bard muttered about arranging a small private funeral, perhaps somewhere on the grounds.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions;_

_You were warm and gentle..._

None of them were quite certain about why they did it, but the Phantomhive mansion was slowly rebuilt before the small and private funeral took place. They sent no message to the Marchioness and her daughter; instead, the only ones they sent for were prince Soma and the loyal Agni, and the Undertaker. They were all so quiet; not even the Undertaker would say anything. All of them just stood there, watching the simple gravestone that stated the last resting place of Ciel Phantomhive. And wept. Maylene was the first who could not hold back her tears. She shivered when she cried, and took off her glasses for once to dry her tears. Finnian gave in shortly after her, allowing the tears to run freely over his face. Soma lowered his head and wept silently, as did both Bard and Agni. Sebastian glanced at them for a moment, and then returned to watching the stone. But then, he suddenly moved again and walked over to the last surviving bush with white roses. He knew that the others had startled and now watched him, but he cared little for what they thought. Calmly, he began to dig up the bush. After a short while, Finnian came over to help him, shortly followed by Bard and Agni. Together, they carefully lifted the rosebush and carried it over to the grave. Finnian immediately dug a hole they could lower it into, and then they carefully covered the roots with soil again. Sebastian bit his lip and watched the stone again when their work was done. It was not just a simple gravestone anymore; now, it showed that someone had cared enough to mark the young master's last resting place out properly. He watched. And felt how something wet slowly trickled down over his cheek.

"Sebastian..." Maylene sounded utterly surprised.

And in truth, he felt surprised himself. He could not even remember if he had ever cried before... But now, he slowly let the dam burst, and tears flowed from his eyes.

_Too many years, fighting the tears..._

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye..._

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

Sebastian smiled bitterly to himself as he gently cut away the flowers on the rosebush that had withered. He would not allow his young master's favourite roses to look that unseemly.

Almost five years had gone since that night; five years. And he was still there, along with the servants. Neither of them had wanted to leave the mansion, even though they had no master to help now. But somehow, it felt as if something still tied them to it, something else than bittersweet memories. Sebastian himself knew that he ought to go back to where he came from, but he had noticed early on that the mark from the contract was still there. It had not faded away as it should have. So he remained, waiting in silence. As long as the contract remained, he would remain.

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years..._

_Help me say:_

"_Goodbye..."_

_**Author's Note: Oi! Where d'you think you're going?! Get back here! It's not done yet!**  
_


	6. The Point Of No Return

The Point Of No Return

Sebastian sighed quietly when he pushed the door to the room open; through these years, it had always looked just as if there was a young master living there, who was just out for a stroll in order to be out of the butler's way while he cleaned. And this was the way the demon wished to keep it. While he allowed the other servants to go in there at times, he was normally the only one to enter the room in order to clean it; almost as if he was certain about that Ciel would want it to be completely spotless and neat when he came back.

"He's not coming back, you fool", he muttered to himself. "You of all people ought to know that, and it's your fault that he cannot come back..."

Almost slavishly, he cleaned the room properly (even though there was nothing in particular to clean, more than wiping away some dust), and then went out to see if Finnian took care of the garden properly. Surprisingly enough, it was as it should. Perfect and flawless. And there, by that white rosebush, was Ciel's grave. Biting his lip, the butler walked over to the grave to take care of the roses, as usual. But as he slowly stepped closer, he noticed a man clad in black, a man who was awfully familiar...

"Undertaker", he said, frowning a little. "Why are you here?"

* * *

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent..._

_Silent..._

_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge;_

_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me._

_Now you are here with me. No second thoughts._

_You've decided..._

_Decided..._

_

* * *

_

The man smiled the usual eerie smile that was always plastered on his lips. But this time, there was a certain amount of glee to it. Sebastian did not quite understand it, nor did he understand that feeling of anticipation that suddenly rushed through him.

"Are you so certain, dear butler, that he will not ever be back?" The man's voice, filled with mirth, seemed to linger in the air, and the demon blinked in surprise. "What if he never died? You would not know, since that is not your usual area of knowledge, is it? Death, I mean."

"I do believe that the dead cannot return..." Sebastian's voice was colder than he had intended, but it seemed to have the desire effect. The Undertaker's smile dropped, and was replaced by a very uncharacteristic frown.

"You wish so dearly for his return, and yet you tell yourself that it's impossible", Undertaker muttered with a sigh. "You're a strange person. Normal people would be convinced that there was a way. In some cases, butler, people can "come back", so to speak. You give up far too easily."

"There is no way, Undertaker. Dead is dead. I can accept that."

"But you cannot fill the hole left in you, can you? He filled a certain place in your heart; that is the way with any bond, be it between friends, enemies... or lovers."

Sebastian scowled and clenched his fists.

"What are you implying?"

Undertaker grinned at him, turned and started to walk away; he raised one hand and waved at the demon as he went.

"Just wait a few days, little black butler; I shall make sure that your young master is returned to you!"

* * *

_Past the point of no return..._

_No backward glances._

_Our games of make believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when",_

_No use resisting._

_Abandon thought, and let the dream descend..._

_

* * *

_

Two days passed. And on the second day, Sebastian found that someone had tampered with the grave. His thoughts flew to the eerie Undertaker, but not even that man would do something as disturbing as that; he would not sink to grave robbing. So, since he felt unusually "sensible", he let the subject drop after merely a day. He continued as he had during these years, and he said nothing to the servants about his conversation with the unsettling man. But after a week, something seemed to change in the air. On the morning of the seventh day, he was up early as usual. The first business of the day was, for him, to check on his master's room. On the way up, he took off his glove and eyed the mark on his hand; the contract remained, even after all this years. It remained although his master was dead and gone, his soul devoured. It should have disappeared long ago, he knew that. But for some reason, it just wouldn't. He sighed quietly, put his glove back on and opened the door to the room. And to his surprise, he found a boy sitting on the bed, a boy with a bright sapphire eye, and the other eye covered with an eye patch. He wore expensive, but worn and torn, clothing, and he bore his body the way a noble man would. Sebastian stared. And the boy looked back at him.

"You're late, Sebastian", said the young master Ciel Phantomhive calmly. "You've let your habits slip, haven't you?"

Slowly, almost as if the air itself tried to hold him back, Sebastian stepped over to the bed, watching the boy carefully. He was, for a moment, afraid that he had started to hallucinate. But the boy merely raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Have you gone deaf", he asked. "I'm talking to you."

For yet another moment, Sebastian stared. But then, he suddenly sank down next to the boy on the bed and pulled him into a warm embrace, and Ciel did not resist. Instead, he smiled a little and closed his eyes, placing his arms around the demon.

"You're so stupid", he murmured softly.

* * *

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us...?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold._

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return..._

_

* * *

_

They sat there for a moment, just enjoying the silence. But when they slowly released each other, Sebastian found that he didn't want to, that he was afraid to see Ciel disappear. However, the young master smiled at him, a surprisingly warm smile.

"I'm surprised you kept my room this clean", he said quietly. "I almost thought that you would return..."

Sebastian shook his head quickly.

"Of course not, young master", he said, almost automatically. "The contract remained, so I remained as well. What sort of butler would I be if I did not await my master's return?"

But he would not smile when he spoke. Ciel frowned at him and tilted his head.

"You never expected me to come back, Sebastian", he chided. "Undertaker told me that much. Although you acted as if I was only away for a while, you never thought I would come back." He sighed. "And you're still watching me as if I'm about to fade away... Don't look at me like that. Do I really need to prove to you that I'm here?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled for a moment, and the boy blinked.

"I'll prove that to myself in a moment, young master", he said. "And I believe I should have done this a long time ago."

* * *

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence,_

_Silence..._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent..._

_Now I am here with you. No second thoughts._

_I've decided..._

_Decided..._

_

* * *

_

Sebastian leaned closer, and Ciel blinked, clearly not quite understanding what was going on. That usual smile was back on the demon's lips, a smile that had not been shown for a very long time. A smile that was normally only seen when the butler was in the company of his master.

"I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do, young master..."

That smile that always confused Ciel, the smile that he found both infuriating and comforting. But right now, it was everything. Every single feeling he could remember seemed to flow over him like a tidal wave, but he did not budge the slightest.

"I've already forgiven you."

The smile widened. And Sebastian closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a long and gentle kiss.

* * *

_Past the point of no return..._

_No going back now._

_Our passion-play has now at last begun!_

_Past all thought of right or wrong._

_One final question:_

_How long shall we two wait before we're one?_

_

* * *

_

Ciel was convinced that his face was burning up. His eyes were tightly shut, but no look of being uncomfortable had appeared on his young face. Sebastian, who still had his eyes half open, smiled softly at the sight and pulled his young master closer, kissing him deeply and eagerly. He felt a little surprised at the fact that the boy did not try to pull away, but rather answered; he, the young master of the Phantomhive family who would never let anyone come closer than necessary, allowed his own butler to kiss him. And Sebastian thought that he might as well be glad for it and hope that it would last. His hand trailed through the boy's hair, stopping only to undo the knot that kept the eye patch in place and remove it completely. A smile grazed his lips as he moved back a little and found that the boy attempted to follow.

"Young master", he murmured softly. "You realise that there is no going back now...?"

Ciel's eyes snapped open, and he glared at the demon.

"Of course", he replied. "Of course I realise. And I've made a choice by letting you kiss me. I'm not backing away, Sebastian. I'm embracing it."

Another smile, and Sebastian kissed his young master again, embracing him tightly.

"Then we burn together..."

* * *

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

_Past the point of no return..._

_The final threshold._

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!_

_We've passed the point of no return..._


	7. Learn To Be Lonely

Learn To be Lonely

Sebastian enjoyed looking back on his life in some way; while he was not normally a very nostalgic man, he could not help that on days like this, he was bound to think on his life as a human. Or maybe as a "fake" human, in a way. After all, it was not until recently he understood why humans are the way they are; different from each other, naive, passionate, easy to break... They could be so many things, and not until recently had he understood just why that was. Their feelings made them just what they are, and their feelings would decide if they were fragile or not.

* * *

_Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness._

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to find your way in darkness._

_

* * *

_

Maylene was a fairly emotional young woman, and very passionate about what she did. But if she did something wrong, she would be very quick to apologise, and often eager to attempt to fix it (and often making it worse in the process). But she was not weak, that was something one could only learn with time. She was nervous due to the fact that she didn't want to be discharged from her position as the maid of the household, and that made her passionate and eager to do well. This was why Sebastian thought of her as a strong woman.

Bard was passionate, and happy to help out with things; his biggest flaw would be the fact that he still had his old soldier-habits burned into him, and therefore had trouble to live this relatively new life where he did not have to rush everything. Once put into a battle-situation, one could see just how bright the man was, and how easily he could do things in a natural and perfect way. He just had a little trouble slowing down. But he was a strong man, and no one could say anything else.

Finnian's happy-go-lucky-attitude mostly showed just how he liked to be, who he wanted to be. He attempted to put everything in the past behind him, and only live for the moment. He loved his work, and he did his best whenever he had something to take care of, and if it ended in disaster he never tried to push the blame on someone else. It wasn't his physical strength that made him strong. It was the fact that he allowed himself to be emotional, and that his happiness was always somehow bubbling beneath the surface.

* * *

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to be your one companion._

_

* * *

_

And Ciel... Yes, Ciel was the special case here. Smiling warmly, the demon turned his head to look at the small boy in the bed. He had gotten to bed quite late the night before, and Sebastian felt that it was best to allow him to sleep a little longer. He was a growing child after all, and one that the demon was very fond of. Naturally, it hadn't been long since Ciel came back, and the servants had made a big fuss about it. Maylene had fainted, Finnian had yelled something about ghosts, and Bard had dropped his cigarette and just stared. Ciel had just calmly told them to go about their business (and also ordered Bard to wake Maylene), and then walked into his study. All in all, Sebastian had found it extremely amusing. And he had been so very happy to be able to go back to his old routines. And even happier to add another small routine to the day. This routine consisted of spending some extra time in Ciel's room during the evening. Mostly, they spent this time talking or just sitting together in silence by the window, watching the moon rise. The boy would lean against the demon, allowing the older man to embrace him gently. Simply quiet adoration. Sebastian loved to see his young master smile again, a genuine and loving smile. And at the same time, he remembered a time when he had never believed in love, when it had just been a myth that would never happen to someone like him. Passion happened. Lust happened. But not love. Love was for beings in the day, not for those who lived in the night. And yet it had happened now, to both of them.

* * *

_Never dreamed, out in the world,_

_There are arms to hold you._

_You've always known,_

_Your heart was on its own..._

_

* * *

_

After almost thirty minutes, Sebastian returned from the kitchen with the morning tea, pulled back the curtains and allowed the sunlight to stream into the room. He could hear his young master groan and shift in the bed.

"Good morning, young master", he said, a chuckle hidden in his voice. "I've allowed you to sleep a little longer, but now it is about time for you to wake up."

As Ciel sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes, still half asleep, Sebastian felt his heart beat a little bit faster. The boy looked absolutely adorable, like a little kitten. Calmly, the demon poured the tea into a cup and carried it over to him.

"What is it this morning, Sebastian...?" Ciel sounded very tired, but he took the cup and peered up at the demon with a curious look in his eyes. Sebastian merely smiled at him, that usual slightly mocking, comforting and infuriating smile.

"I shall let you guess, young master", he replied.

And Ciel smiled back at him, a knowing and equally infuriating little smile. A smile that implied that he knew just what his dear butler was thinking.

"I believe I'll just let it pass today", the boy said calmly and took a sip of the tea. "Or maybe just until the afternoon."

Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Anything specific we should take care of today, young master?"

"Yes, a few things..." The smile turned into a smirk; Ciel planned something. "By now, the Queen should know that I still live. And I'd like to pay a few visits to certain gentlemen."

Another smile and bow from the demon butler.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_So laugh in your loneliness,_

_Child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Life can be lived, life can be loved alone..._


	8. No One Would Listen

_**Author's Note: Switched a few things in the lyrics again; but it's minor. In the original, the Phantom sings about Christine. Here, it's like... Well, imagine Ciel singing about Sebastian, and you'll know which words I've switched. A fun fact: This song is from a deleted scene in the movie. After checking the scene on the extra material, I truly wish it had been put into the movie... Because it's a really beautiful song.**_

No One Would Listen

All in all, Ciel was very happy with his life. He knew that even though some people might pity him in a way due to him being orphaned at such a young age, he had little to be sad about. After all, he had gotten through all hardships this far, hadn't he? And he could hardly say that the good moments were few. In fact, he could swear on that his life had gotten even better ever since he came back. But he could remember that just after his parents had died, he had pitied himself, maybe even despised himself for a while for being so helpless. But he had never been alone. True, he did not think of those despicable _creatures_ as "company". But the hatred he had felt, the fury, had kept him company for so long, and had finally taken a shape. Sebastian.

* * *

_No one would listen..._

_No one but him_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

_

* * *

_

Sebastian had always been there, only not in a definite shape at first. But he had been buried deep within Ciel's soul from the very beginning, only waiting to be called forth. Naturally, the young master would not discuss this with his butler since he knew that he was wrong in a way. But that hatred and anger he had felt had summoned the demon, so was it not true in another way? Perhaps he'd never be really certain, but Ciel still felt as if Sebastian had been in his soul all the time. He had just needed to get to know this "inner" demon a little better.

Ciel smiled slightly to himself as he looked out through the window and saw how Finnian had managed to create a minor disaster in the garden once again. A petty task for Sebastian, who had already begun with telling the gardener to go back inside and allow him to take care of it all. Life was back to normal, and Sebastian had lightened up a little. Everyone had noticed the change in his behaviour; he seemed kinder, somehow. And he also spent even more time around his young master than before. He was reluctant to even leave whatever room Ciel was in. And Ciel was happy for it; he didn't want Sebastian to shun him.

* * *

_Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude..._

_I learned to listen –_

_In the dark, my heart heard music..._

_I longed to teach the world,_

_Rise up and reach the world._

_No one would listen._

_I alone could hear the music..._

_

* * *

_

Ciel leaned back, taking a short pause from his work. He already had a hard time concentrating, and it was not even anywhere near time for afternoon tea. He kept thinking about that night when he had met Sebastian, about how it had happened. He remembered vaguely begging for a way out of it all, a way to exact vengeance. He had begged everyone and no one, and only one had answered. Shunned by the Lord himself, Ciel had turned to the single voice that had answered his call and found a demon who offered to help him and even to serve him. A soul was a small price to pay, according to the young Phantomhive heir, and he had accepted this offer. The Lord had shunned him and refused any help. But a darker power had answered, and helped him through his most difficult times in life. Sebastian had answered, and he had remained by the boy's side for so long, no matter what.

* * *

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry: "I hear you!_

_I hear your fears,_

_Your torment and your tears!"_

_

* * *

_

He blinked in surprise, realising that it was already late in the day and that he must've dozed off. He opened his mouth to mutter a low curse and a reprimand for himself. But at that moment, a gentle tune reached his ears. Slowly, he turned his head and saw Sebastian stand by the window, playing the violin. The butler met his young master's gaze and smiled at him, a surprisingly gentle smile.

"You fell asleep, Ciel", he said calmly, not missing a single note as he continued playing. "Perhaps you should take the rest of that paperwork tomorrow? It's almost time for dinner."

Ciel eyed him for a moment, and then returned the smile.

"Please", he said. "Please, Sebastian... Can you play a little longer? It feels soothing..."

The demon chuckled softly and nodded, still not stopping a single time.

"Or perhaps the paperwork should wait even longer, young master", he asked. "If I'm not wrong, there is one gentleman we have not visited yet... Although I do not doubt that he knows about your return."

The boy smiled and looked out through the window behind him.

"There is", he said. "We'll visit him tonight, Sebastian. Although he might know, he should be reminded of a few things."

A demon and a human child both smiled, anticipation glittering in their eyes. And if one had eyed their smiled, mirrored in the glass of the windows, one would have noticed that they were almost exactly the same.

* * *

_He saw my loneliness,_

_Shared in my emptiness._

_No one would listen..._

_No one but him_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_No one would listen..._

_No one but him_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

_

* * *

**Well, that's it for this fic. :P I know that the chapters weren't long and that I seemed to hurry through... It's just that I had a hard time thinking of anything good to write. But in this last chapter, my favourite part of the song itself is absolutely about the "voice in the gloom". ^^ Anyway! R&R, if you find the time, and I would be very happy!**  
_


End file.
